There are many cases available for such devices to protect the devices against impact. One such example of a case is the Evo Mesh case produced by the applicant. Such a case is moulded as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/586,256. Such a case is formed from an inner layer of a viscoelastic material or an impact damping or absorbing polymer which has inwardly projecting ribs with engage with the external periphery of the device. This is surrounded by a harder layer which may be a TPE or TPU providing the rigidity for the case. The above application also contemplates the possibility of an outer layer of a still harder material made of rigid polymer. The present invention is directed to an improvement for such a case.
A number of methods are known for applying patterns, images and textures to such cases. These include painted or electroplated coatings or water transfer printing. Other known processes include in-mould lamination and in-mould decoration. These processes can be used to provide various patterning effects on the external surface of the case. However, they do not provide a durable or chemically resistive finish.